SuperSaiyanKirby Adventures 10th Anniversary Special: Fanonverse
|season = N/A |number = N/A |airdate = June 1, 2022 |writer = SuperSaiyanKirby IAmBagel MattBoo 2 |director = SuperSaiyanKirby |previous = N/A |next = N/A}} Fanonverse is the 10th anniversary special for the SuperSaiyanKirby Adventures series.The episode is also notable for featuring many things related to the Nickelodeon Fanonverse. The special aired June 1, 2022, while the special was released to theaters June 5, 2022. In this episode, Stelios7 has been sealed away by an unknown enemy, and the fabrice of the universe's time is affecting Nicktropolis. SuperSaiyanKirby decides to search this matter, and on the way, he meets some old and new allies and they all face an unlikely foe. Plot An unknown voice comments about the date: "June 1, 2012". He remarks it was a historical day in Nicktropolis's history, as friends became friends. He also remarks it was also the day the life of Bram was ruined. We see a mysterious shadow consume the body of an unknown, puffball-ish figure. Red eyes glow, as a slight chuckle could be heard. SuperSaiyanKirby is doing some business in his castle, and Waddle Dee Soldier tells him that he has a visitor that needs his help. A purple creature comes to SuperSaiyanKirby and says that her name is Bram, and she needs his help. She says that creepy things are happening in town, and she is too afraid to go back. SuperSaiyanKirby and his friends go and investigate the matter. When they reach town, SuperSaiyanKirby sees something that he has seen in the past: the mark of the Xadoz. Apparently, before his adventures, SuperSaiyanKirby had to seal off a potentially dangerous monster that nearly destroyed Nicktropolis. SuperSaiyanKirby looks into the Xadoz mark and suddenly disappears from his friends. He has ended up in an unknown world where faceless creatures known as the Contributors try to keep the universe in balance for their master. SuperSaiyanKirby also discovers a universe where a virus has destroyed hope for mankind, and a future where crime has considerably risen in Nicktropolis. He returns to the Contributor World, where everything is falling apart because of some beast. SuperSaiyanKirby wakes up in the castle, where his friends tell him he went unconscious when he looked into the mark. SuperSaiyanKirby tells the gang about the unknown world, but they don't believe it... until they see a younger Waddle Dee Soldier walk by. TBA Cast *SuperSaiyanKirby as himself, Anti-SuperSaiyanKirby *Joe Alaskey as Waddle Dee Soldier *MattBoo as himself, MattNi, MattBoo Sux *Lauren Tom as Zack *Dee Bradley Baker as Chadster, Kirby *Logan Grove as Chrome the II *Ashleigh Bell as Applejoy, Rainbow Dash *Tara Strong as Amy, Twilight Sparkle, Sidney *Matt Chapman as Homeschool Winner, Homestar Runner *Steven Blum as Shadow *Nolan North as LT Fan *Invader Rob as himself *Richard Horvitz as Invader Rob (screaming) *IAmBagel as Y-Guy, Bagel *Sean Marquette as Mango *Pac-man 64 as himself *Frank Welker as Yoshi *Janice Kawaye as Ami *Rosearki Rikki Simmons as Random SIR *Kath Soucie as Casy *John St. John as Collector *Ellen McLain as GLaDOS *Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie *Tom Kenny as Homebot *Eric Bauza as Yisac *The Real Slim Shady as Web, Romen, and Nikushimi *Kenan Thompson as Lamarr and Mimic *Knowledgeable Marksman as John *Nicholas Smith as Nicky *Joe Smith as Brandon, Wario *Candhfan621 as Rainbow Bird *Stelios7 as himself *Caitlin Blackwood as Bram *E.G. Daily as Hearty *David Cross as Gum *Authur Anderson as The Troll King (Johnny Rust) *Mark Hamill as The Troll King (Dr. BJ) *Stephen Merchant as Wheatley *Mike Patton as the Anger Core *Grey DeLisle as Jappleack TBA Production In August 2019, SuperSaiyanKirby announced on his Facebook account that a 10th anniversary special of the show would be made. In October 2019, IAmBagel (creator of Y-Guy, The Bagel Show, etc.) announced the special was to be lengthy and is currently in pre-production. To make it even more special, SSK announced the special will cross over with shows like Syndicate, ACOPA, etc. Reception TBA Transcript The following users are assigned to write: SuperSaiyanKirby IAmBagel Sr. Wario MattBoo 2 The Real Slim Shady Knowledgable Marksman HomestarSB9 (even though he is a wikia contributor) Trivia *The special is considered canon. *This is the first time the show starts with a cold open without a previously. Gallery xram.png|Bram as she appears in the special thecontributors.png|The Contributors Category:SuperSaiyanKirby Adventures Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Specials